Shadow's Secret Mission
by shadrougeforever
Summary: It's nothing but a regular day, until Shadow unexpectedly gets put in the middle of a conflict between two teenaged bat sisters and a money demanding weasel. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**OVERDUE**

That morning a white bat and black bat were sitting at the kitchen table in their house.

The white bat was going through the mail. She looked away from the mail and had her attention on the black bat, "Hey sis, I forgot to ask you yesterday. Did you pay him back?"

"Who?"

"Nack."

"Nack?"

"Yes Nack. The deadline was three days ago. Don't tell me you forgot to pay him back!"

The black bat gasped, "My bad."

"Nails!" The white bat shouted.

Then they heard rapid knocks on the door. "Open the door right now!" A voice shouted.

Nails was trembling, "Rouge, it's him. Open the door."

Rouge shook her head, "No way!"

"Rouge, open the damn door!"

Before she could do it, the door was knocked down by a purple weasel with two other weasels behind him. One was red and the other was blue.

The purple weasel glared at the two bats, "You two!"

The two bats were frightened that he was there, "Nack!"

"Damn straight! You two are coming with me."

Rouge and Nails stood from the table and positioned themselves in a fighting stance.

"We're not going without a fight", Rouge had said bravely.

Nack and the two other weasels behind him had pulled out guns and pointed them at the two bats.

Nails looked over to Rouge, "Maybe...we should go with them after all."

Rouge never wanted to go along with them, but it was either their quick deaths or their later quick deaths.

Later the three weasels bought the two bats to a large abandoned building. They were at least on the top floor.

Rouge was tied to a chair with rope and Nails was too.

Rouge looked over to Nails, "Nails, I'm scared."

"Don't be such a baby."

"Heh, she should be scared", Nack said as he approached the two bats with a combat knife in his hand. He walked over to Nails and held the knife close to her neck, "Give me my money, bat."

"Go to hell!" Nails yelled.

Instead of cutting her neck, Nack punched her in the face.

"Nails!" Rouge screamed as she tried to untie herself.

Nack once again punched her, "Do you have it or not? I want my money you stupid whore!"

Rouge then untied her wrists and started to untie her ankles. She stood from the chair and ran towards Nack with a kick in the back.

Nack fell to the floor dropping the knife. He looked over to Rouge trying to untie her sister. He looked over to the two weasels, "Don't just stand there! Kill her!"

Rouge saw the two weasels approaching her with guns in their hands and she didn't finish untying Nails.

Nails knew by the time Rouge had set her free, her and Rouge would be caught. "Rouge, run. Forget about me. Just get help."

"I won't leave you!"

"I'll be fine just get help!"

Rouge then let go of the rope and ran towards the window. She looked down and saw that if she jumped she probably would meet her fate.

Nack got up from the floor, took out his gun and pointed it at Rouge.

Rouge gasped as she saw the weapon. She quickly jumped out the window.

Nack's eyes widened, "She really jumped..."

Meanwhile on the sidewalk, Shadow was on his way to the Chaotix until he felt pieces of glass falling from the sky. "What the hell..." Then a white bat had fell from the sky and fell on his body.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**HELP**

Shadow carefully removed the female white bat off of his body. He examined her bleeding face.

"Oh my god she's hurt." He looked up at the part of the building from where she fell from, "What the hell is going on up there?" All of a sudden a gunshot was fired and the bullet hit his arm. He held his injured arm, "Shit! What the hell!"

"Kill him! He's got the bat girl!" A voice shouted from the top floor.

Shadow quickly got off the ground and carried the girl in his arms. The only place he could think of where to go was his house so he went there with the injured bat in his arms.

Later the white bat had awoken in a big comfortable bed in a big bedroom. She tried to move her

body, but she was so hurt she barely could move her arms. She noticed that she was bandaged practically everywhere on her body. 'Where am I?' She thought. 'Where's Nails?' "Nails!" She shouted. She then heard someone coming into the room. She hoped that it wasn't Nack. Once he stepped in the room, it was a black hedgehog. "Who are you?"

"Don't worry I won't hurt you", he said calmly.

"What am I doing here? I can't be here. I have to save her."

Shadow sat down on the bed with her, "Who?"

"My sister. Nack has her and he's probably torturing her by now. I have to go after her!" She tried to get out the bed but the black hedgehog held her by her wrists.

"Calm down, you're going nowhere. You're too hurt."

"Does it look like I give a shit? Let me go!" She struggled to get out of his grip. "Let me go damn it!"

"Listen to me! I'm a detective of the detective team, Chaotix. I can help you get your sister back."

"A detective? Wait a minute your that Shadow guy! You can help me get her back! Help me save her!" She shouted with happiness.

"I said calm down! Damn kid! I'll help you just be careful okay?"

Rouge crossed her arms, "Fine and another thing don't call me kid! I'm sixteen years old!"

"You sure don't act like it", he muttered.

Rouge heard his comment and was kinda upset about it, "Hey smart ass, are you gonna insult me or help me!"

"Where is she?"

"I think she's still in that building that I fell from. By the way, I kinda thought I was gonna die. Thanks for saving me, Shadow."

"You can thank my back for that."

Later Shadow and Rouge were trying to find that abandoned building where Nails was kept.

Rouge faced Shadow, "Oh I almost forgot. I'm Rouge."

Shadow turned to her, "Do you think I care who you are?"

Rouge crossed her arms, "I just wanted to let you know."

"Well I didn't want to."

She sighed. "Wise ass", she muttered.

Shadow heard her comment and tried to act like he never did.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**SAVING NAILS**

Shadow and Rouge had gotten to the building that Nails was in.

Shadow looked over to the white bat, "Is this it?"

"Yeah, that weasel has my sister. Oh and I heard there's more of you. You're not planning to defeat him by yourself are you?"

"Of course I will", he said calmly.

"What! Well then again, I have been told that you're pretty tough." She looked at the building again, "Let's get Nails."

"Yeah."

Rouge nodded at the black hedgehog and slowly followed behind them as they entered the building.

Later on the top floor of the building, Nack was walking around Nails twirling his knife in his hand.

Nails did nothing but watch him play with the knife in his hands. The rope that had held her to the chair was tightened more than ever because Rouge had tried to help her get free. She then decided to tempt the weasel to irk him in some way. "You're not going to rape me are you?" She said with a smile.

Nack looked at her with a disgusted look, "No, I wouldn't do that. Well...not to you anyway. Looks like you already lost your virginity."

"How insulting!" She shouted.

"Hey you!" A deep voice shouted from the doorway with a white bat beside him. "Let her go!"

Nails smiled as she saw Rouge beside the black hedgehog, "Rouge, you came."

Nack seemed shocked as he saw the black hedgehog, 'Could that be...Dash's son?' He smirked and started to play with the knife in his hand again, "What do you want?"

"He wants you to let Nails go or he'll kick your ass!" Rouge shouted.

Nack shook his head slowly, "You got it all wrong girly. You owe me money and you have the nerve to bring a cop here to arrest me."

"Wait a minute." Shadow turned to Rouge, "You owe him money?"

Rouge smiled weakly, "It was for the electric bill."

Nack looked over to the other weasels, "Kill them", he simply said.

The weasels ran over to them with guns in there hands.

Rouge got behind Shadow, "Shadow, they have guns."

"I have something better than a gun", his hand started to glow a yellow color. He held it up at the two weasels. "Chaos Spear!" Then a yellow light came from his hand and struck at the two weasels with them falling to the floor bleeding to death.

Rouge's eyes widened as she saw the two dead weasels laying on the dirty floor, "Shadow, that was amazing."

Afterwards they both heard a scream. Shadow and Rouge looked over to Nails with Nack holding a knife near her neck.

Nack made an evil smile, "I'm impressed, Shadow."

"Let her go."

"Fight me and if you defeat me you can have the slut."

"Hey!" Nails shouted.

"Fine by me", Shadow walked up to Nack and did Chaos Spear once more, "Chaos Spear!"

Nack jumped out of the way, took out a gun, and shot a couple of rounds at him.

Shadow's Chaos Spear had destroyed the bullets as they were coming at him. "I've had enough of this. Chaos Control!" He then just disappeared.

Nack dropped his gun to the floor, 'Chaos Control? And without a Chaos Emerald? But only one person can do that.' All of a sudden he was hit in the back of his head knocking him to the floor. "Dash...the Hedgehog", he said softly. He then fell unconscious.

Shadow ran over to Nails and untied her, "Are you okay?"

Nails looked up, down, and around his body, "I am now. Thanks to you, handsome."

Shadow blushed at the comment, "Handsome?"

She then hugged the black hedgehog in gratitude, "My sexy dark hero!"

Shadow was trying to remove her body off his, "Hey get off me!"

After that Shadow walked Rouge and Nails to their house. They were standing on the porch about to say goodbye to each other.

Shadow sighed, "Damn, Vector's gonna kill me. He's gonna wonder why I wasn't at the Chaotix today. I guess I better make up an excuse so he won't yell at me. All right you two, I hope you learned a lesson."

"Yeah we sure did. Never trust a weasel", Rouge said with a smile.

Shadow shrugged, "Close enough I guess. You won't have to worry about Nack for a long time. The police took care of him," Shadow then took out a small business card and handed it to Rouge. "If you ever need anything just call."

Rouge glanced over the card and gasped, "What! We gotta pay?"

Shadow shook his head slightly, "This one's on me." 'I can't believe I actually said that. Vector's gonna kill me for sure.'

Nails smiled then whispered in Rouge's ear.

Rouge started to giggle.

Shadow was wondering what they were talking about. He got uncomfortable as the two bats surrounded him. "What the hell are you two doing?" His face suddenly lit in a bright red color as the two bats kissed him on each side of his cheek at the same time.


End file.
